


Too Much PhD Pepper

by clownjuice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ITS ANOTHER PISS FIC, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, im sorry, it gets uhhh Heated, its gender nuetral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: Its A fucking 707 piss fic thats it





	Too Much PhD Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> seven bottles his own piss i bet 
> 
> anyways this us for mac and clam i lob yall but this is the last straw
> 
> anyways its 2 am and i made typos but i dont care yall wildin out here

"Hey, Seven, uhhh.. Where's your bathroom?" (Name) asked, standing up from their previous sitting position on the floor in Sevens room. The redhead didn't even look up from the computer as he gave you directions.

  
"Just go left, and the right and its the room with a toilet in it." (name) nodded to no one in particular, and left the room. Seven and (name) had been dating for time, and they had been spending the day together, just goofing around and snacking. It was nice and (name) smiled to themself.

(Name) had only taken a few steps before they heard the sound of security system on the door being disarmed. That was weird. Seven had said he hadn't been expecting anyone today and it would be just the two. (Name) stepped back into his room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, are you expecting anyone today?" (name) asked, catching Seven's attention.

"No..?"

"Oh, well, someone's here. They're disarming your security system right now." Seven's eyes shot wide open, eyebrows furrowed. Who? He quickly pulled up the camera feed from outside and could see Vanderwood entering his house.

"FUCK!" He exclaimed. He had completely forgotten. Vanderwood had said something about coming over soon to check on Seven's work progress, he just hadn't expected him to come so soon. He bolted up from his seat on the floor, and rushed out the door, pulling his partner into the hallway with him.

"Hey, what the-" (name) was interrupted by Seven's hand on their mouth. He shook his head and pulled them both into a closet at the end of the hallway. The space was small, so they were pressed close together.

(Name) stared at Seven wide-eyed. He put a finger over his mouth to signal quiet, and removed his hand.

"Seven, what the fuck?" (Name) whispered harshly.

"Sorry, hehe, about this." Seven laughed nervously. "It's just, ah... My, uh, boss is here to check on me to see if I'm working, and will get pretty mad if he sees I'm just fooling around with you." He answered honestly.

(Name) looked at him in disbelief before sighing and laughing quietly. Typical Seven.

"We will have to wait here until he leaves, but I doubt it will be long." Seven said, smiling confidently. "10 minutes,  
tops, I promise." He said with a wink.

(Name) then realized how small the dark closet really was. Their legs were intertwined, chests pressed together and (name)'s arms were pressed between them and they had barely any head room. (Name) simply sighed and rested their head on Seven's shoulder. Seven simply wrapped his arms around them, and the two sat in silence as Vanderwood called for Seven, and rummaged around.

10 minutes soon turned to 30 minutes, and 30 minutes turned into an hour. (Name) was dying. Besides being cramped in the small space, they still had to piss, and badly. Seven's leg was pressed between theirs, and was pushing against (Name)'s groin and that wasn't helping. Their hands were balled into fists, clutching onto Seven's shirt, their whole body trembling as the need to release pushed incessantly. (Name)'s eyes were clenched closed and a whimper escaped their lips. Seven felt bad for having put them into such a position, well... He would have felt sorry if he wasn't enjoying every moment of it.

For the past 20 minutes, (name)'s hot breath fanned against his neck, coming out in soft pants. Their body trembled against his, and they clung to him helplessly. The close proximity made it all the more personal. (Name)'s whimper's only fueled the fire in his stomach. The desperation of the situation and the thought of getting caught in such an embarrassing state aroused him to no end. He was sure that (Name) could feel his erection poking into their thigh. He 'accidentally' brushed his leg into their crotch, silently encouraging (name) to piss on the both of them.

(Name) was too distracted to notice Seven's change in demeanor and his sly intentions and the erection poking into their thigh. It was getting hard to hold it in. Any longer and they would-

"Seven!" (Name) whispered quickly, a warning. Seven only gripped his partner tighter, his grin unseen.

"It's okay, (name)." He whispered softly, his hands falling on their hips, pulling them impossibly closer. It was silent for just a moment, and then (name) whimpered and Seven felt warmth on his leg. He let out an abrupt laugh in disbelief, soon becoming painfully hard in his jeans.

(Name) felt nothing but shame as they released onto themself and their boyfriend. Eyes clenched shut, tears threatning to fall and face hot from embarrassment. This was the worst thing that they could have done, and they were sure Seven would be disgusted with them.... Until they felt Seven grind against them. Wait a second... Was he.. hard? (Name)'s eyes shot open, and they pulled their head off his shoulder, and looked him in disbelief. But Seven wasn't looking at (name). He was looking straight down between them, watching as (name) soaked the two of them. He had a wide grin on his face, and his eye's were glassed over, lust and fascination filling them.

He gripped (name)'s hips tighter, and brought their groins closer together, rutting against his partner, their piss still flowing out. (Name) let out a surprised gasp, and opened their mouth to say something, anything, but their thought was lost as Seven rutted against them, instead filling the space with a moan. The stream of piss didn't stop as it continued to soak them both. (Name) could only close their eyes and clutch onto Seven helplessly.

Seven looked up to see his partner, face flushed and eyes closed. Their mouth was open and quiet moans escaped. Seven's arousal only grew at the sight of his partner enjoying it as much as he was. He jerked his hips forward into (name)'s sensitive groin, causing a load moan. He grinned wide, and pulled them in for a harsh kiss. (Name) kissed Seven with ferocity, and rutted against him, looking for any friction, all the while their bladder emptied itself.

The two clumsily kissed and rutted against each other even after (name)'s piss had stopped, both chasing a release that was close. (Name) whispered a warning before coming in their soaked jeans, Seven kissing their neck and grinding against them, before following suit, coming with a muffled moan.

They basked in the after glow for just a moment, before realizing they were both soaked. Seven gave (name) one last kiss before laughing and opening the closet door, stating that Vanderwood had left 30 minutes into the first hour, laughing as he untangled himself and ran out the door. (Name) starsd after him, shocked and ran after him, cursing and yelling. 


End file.
